Sengoku Basara: Digital Heroes
by DigitalWarrior96
Summary: When the Tamers are sucked into Henry's computer, they weren't expecting to see anything of the likes that they will experience within this story. How will they find their way back to each other and then home? Only time will tell. (Story is on haitus for a short while, sorry for the inconvenience)
1. A Day to Remember

(Disclaimer: This is based off of Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes and the Digimon Tamers series. Both of which I do not own.)

**Sengoku Basara: Digital Heroes.**

**Chapter 1: A day to remember.**

**_Wong residence – 11:00 pm._**

It was late at night and all Tamers across Shinjuku had gone to bed. Well, all expect one Henry Wong, aged fourteen. The blue haired boy had had some trouble sleeping so he decided to crawl away from the warmth of his bed to surf the net.

Nothing of interest was happening however, not that he expected it to at this time of night anyways. "Singles in your area are looking for some fun… One-millionth visitor! Click to claim your prize… How to grow your- Oh God!" He exclaimed, softly however, as to not wake up his family. Though he did wake one particular person, or rather Digimon up.

"Heeenrrrryyyy! I was sleeping." His diminutive partner Terriermon moaned groggily.

"Sorry bud, just some weird things on the internet is all." Henry admitted.

"What kind of things?" His partner questioned, being wide awake now thanks to the blue haired boy dressed in his long orange pyjamas.

"You don't want to kn- What?" A new window opened up on his screen. It looked to him like a game of minesweeper but some of the squares were blinking.

"What is it?" Terriermon asked having jumped up onto Henry's shoulder to take a look.

"I'm not sure…" He mumbled in reply.

"Maybe you should click on a square?" The bunny suggested.

"I'm about to go against the 'don't click on strange links, ads or pictures' rule by doing that." Henry said.

"But it's not a link, ad or picture, is it?" Terriermon tried to convince his Tamer. To say that the Digimon was curious was an understatement, if Henry didn't click on the screen soon; he was going to do it himself.

"It actually could be a link of some kind. Maybe we should wait until morning and tell dad about it…"

Terriermon, not wanting to make things simple, jumped down off Henry's shoulder and landed on the boys' hand. He not only hurt his Tamers' hand, but also clicked on one of the flashing squares. The duo waited for a few seconds and Henry was relieved when nothing happened, Terriermon on the other hand was drastically disappointed.

"Aw, nuts." He complained.

"Terriermon!" Henry managed to berate his partner in their classical style when his computer flashed brightly.

"What was that?" Terriermon wondered aloud.

_"Scan complete. Subject one: Henry Wong. Status: Tamer. Age: Fourteen." _A monotonous voice said, the sound coming from Henry's speakers even though they weren't turned on or plugged into anything.

_"Re-scanning."_ It said, the boys' computer flashing once more. Henry gave Terriermon a confused look, the bunny mirroring his thoughts on the situation.

_"Scan complete. Subject two: Terriermon. Status: Partner Digimon. Age: Unknown. All subject scanning complete. Transport sequence activating." _The voice sounded once more.

"Transport sequence? What's it transporting?" Henry questioned.

"Hopefully it's transporting _us _ice-cream. I'm hungry!" Terriermon stated with a giggle.

"This isn't a situation to make light of, Terriermon. It could be very serious." Henry berated the rabbit once more.

_"Activated." _Henry didn't realize how right he was about his situation being serious as the screen flashed for the final time that night and when the light died down, Henry and Terriermon were nowhere to be seen. If anyone had been left in the room, they might have had the chance to hear the low, dark laughter that followed.

**_Shinjuku Park – 11:30 am._**

"So… Where's Henry?"

All the Tamers – except Henry, Suzie, Ai and Mako – had gathered at the usual spot they did on weekends. Out the front of the old utilitarian shed that used to be Guilmon's home before Yamaki ordered it to be concreted up following the Digimon's return to the Digital World after the D-Reaper crisis.

"He could be with his dad at Hypnos?" A green haired boy named Kenta Kitagawa answered without looking up from the Digimon card game that was going on, its combatants not hearing the question as they were too focused on beating the other.

"Wouldn't he have told us though?" A brown haired girl asked. Her name was Jeri Katou, aged fourteen.

"Maybe he's at home still? We could go and check just to make sure." A boy in a light blue jumper with yellow rimmed goggles adorning his head suggested.

"I'm up for it; these two will be at it all day!" Said a brown haired boy wearing a black visor.

"Shut your mouth Kazu! I'm trying to concentrate." A red haired girl named Rika Nonaka snapped. She is one of the combatants in the card game going on at that moment. The other being fifteen year old Ryo Akiyama, the Digimon King and Legendary Tamer, who snickered at the girls antics.

"One day she is going to hurt you badly, Kazu." The goggled boy said.

"Relax, Takato. I'll just jump on Guardromon and fly away." Kazu whispered to his friend as to avoid Rika hearing him.

"You seem to forget that two of her evolutions can fly. Ultimate and mega. Last time I checked, they are both stronger than Guardromon who is only a champion." Jeri whispered to the visor wearing Tamer.

"Hey, I'll make Guardromon digivolve to the ultimate level one day." Kazu rebutted, making Jeri and Kenta chuckle in amusement.

"Rika, Ryo, we're just going to check out Henry's house to see if he's home. We'll be back later." Takato said, only receiving a grunt from Rika but a wave from Ryo.

"Can I come too, Takato?" A gruff voice asked. The voice belonged to Takato's Digimon partner Guilmon. A red saurian with a black symbol adorning his white chest.

"Of course." He replied as the group walked off.

**_Wong residence – 11:50 am._**

The four Tamers had walked to their missing friend's apartment, only stopping to pick up Guardromon from Kazu's house. MarineAngemon poked his head out from Kenta's shirt pocket and chirped happily as Takato knocked on the door. An older boy that resembled Henry opened it up and greeted the children.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jaarin. Is Henry home?" Jeri asked. Jaarin put his hand to his chin as if he were considering something before answering.

"He could either be out with mum and Suzie, or asleep in his room. You're welcome to go inside and check, I don't think he'd mind that much." Jaarin replied, standing aside so Guardromon could fit through the door. He showed them all down a hallway and gestured them towards a door before walking back out into the lounge room where he had school books scattered open across the coffee table.

Takato knocked on the door before walking inside as a warning that someone was walking in, a habit he picked up on after his father told him that that was the polite thing to do when entering someone's room. The group proceeded inside, Guardromon only just fitting his bulky body through the doorway, to find that the room was empty and his computer screen was covered in small grey squares with some of them flashing.

"What's up with that?" Kenta asked, pointing at the screen with MarineAngemon chirping slowly as if he'd been entranced by it.

"Maybe we should check it out." Takato mumbled, walking over to the computer, his friends following closely behind.

"Maybe it's like short circuiting or something." Kazu suggested as he moved his hand towards the mouse. He had the strange urge to click on something and so he clicked on the same flashing square the cursor was already placed over.

The screen flashed multiple times, leaving all in the room confused as to what had just occurred.

_"Scanning complete. Multiple bodies detected. Subject one: Takato Matsuki. Status: Tamer. Age: Fourteen… Subject two: Guilmon. Status: Partner Digimon. Age: Unknown... Subject three: Kazu Shioda. Status: Tamer. Age: Fourteen… Subject four: Guardromon. Status: Partner Digimon. Age: Unknown… Subject five: Kenta Kitagawa. Status: Tamer. Age: Fourteen… Subject six: MarineAngemon. Status: Partner Digimon. Age: Unknown… Subject seven: Jeri Katou. Status: Ex-Tamer. Age: Fourteen. Scan Complete, two subjects left to obtain. Transporter Activated."_ The computer whirred and before anyone could utter a single world, the computer flashed and when the light died down, everyone had disappeared, leaving no trace they were ever there.

Jaarin looked up from his studying when he swore he could've heard some deep laughter coming from down the hall. He shook his head to clear the thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

_'Probably another of Henry's friends.'_ He mused, opening the door it was in fact another of Henry's friends. To be specific it was Rika.

"Are you looking for the others?" He asked, receiving a nod in reply. "They're in Henry's room. Go down the hall and it's the first on your left." He instructed with a smile.

Rika walked down the hallway and into Henry's room. "I thought he said they were in here?" She wondered softly with a hint of frustration in her voice. _'Stupid Ryo, holding back in front of everyone else.'_ She thought angrily. She slumped down in her fellow Tamers' computer chair with a sigh as Renamon phased into the room.

"There is something strange going on with Henry's computer." The yellow bipedal kitsune stated, Rika turned in the chair and saw the same sight as everyone else had. As if on cue, the computer whirred to life and flashed twice before speaking through the speakers.

_'Final subjects. Subject one: Rika Nonaka. Status: Tamer. Age: Fourteen. Subject two: Renamon. Status: Partner Digimon. Age: Unknown. Transporter activated."_

"What the hell was that about?" Rika asked.

"Maybe Henry was working on some kind of program." Her partner replied calmly.

"What could it possibly be teleporting though?" Rika's question was answered when a bright light sucked her and Renamon away from existence.

Jaarin, having gotten tired of studying, had walked past his brother's room on the way to his own to take a nap. This time the teen didn't notice the dark laughter…

End of Chapter.

**_And that ends the first chapter to this story. It's a bit on the short side, I know. At the time of writing I didn't know the name of Henry's brother so I assumed it was Jaarin. If I'm wrong, which I probably am, then I'll make the necessary changes to the chapter._**

Also, both the Tamers' movies have occurred as well as the drama CD as you probably would've guessed from the mention of the shed being concreted in. I did originally plan this to be with the season four characters but I just don't know enough about that season so I made it another Tamers fic. I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to check out my 'Life as a Tamer' series which I will attempt to write at the same time as this one. If that doesn't work out however, this story will be put on hiatus and you will be informed.

-DW96


	2. Mines of Ishigakibaru

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in any of my stories unless stated otherwise in my profile. All rights belong to their respective owners.)

**Sengoku Basara: Digital Heroes.**

**Chapter 2: Mines of Ishigakibaru.**

**_Ishigakibaru – 11:50 am._**

A man clad in dull brown armour wielding a large pitchfork like weapon ran into a make shift headquarters. Lava flowed down the side of a rock face in the background, the only thing stopping people falling over the edge, a badly crafted wooden fence.

"Lord Kanbe!" He called frantically to a bulky man that sat in the middle of the headquarters on top of a large steel ball, his back turned away from the soldier.

"What is it?" He replied calmly.

"Two unknowns have appeared near the entrance to our base! What do we do?" He exclaimed.

"Calm down will you. What do you mean unknowns? What did they look like?" He questioned, turning his head so he could see the man in his peripheral vision.

"One was a person dressed in a black shirt with some kind of weird helmet visor on his head. The other was the big square robot." The soldier had calmed down now and watched as his lord stood up and turned around. A chain fell to the ground and it was now apparent that the steel ball was chained to his wrists. The silver chain was covered in scratches and dents, obvious signs of the owner attempting to break them away to no success.

"I wonder if they could be hostile…" He thought aloud.

"They haven't showed any signs of aggressiveness, they're more… confused." The soldier replied.

"I think I will go and see our guests. You can return to your duties." Kanbe ordered.

"Yes, Lord Kanbe!"

-

"Do you think you could like, scan the area or something?" A brown haired boy questioned his robot like companion.

"Sorry Kazu, but we must be too far underground for me to find an exit. I do sense various tunnels ahead though." The rust coloured robot replied heartily.

"Well, that's as good a lead as any. Onwards!" Kazu exclaimed, walking forward a few meters and rounding a corner to see something he really wasn't expecting.

Soldiers. Everywhere he looked there were soldiers either digging into rock with pickaxes or standing guard near another tunnels entrance. Kazu noted that the way they looked, they weren't with the military or anything. They had no guns, in fact, they only had digging tools such as pickaxes, pitchforks and the rare person that actually had a sword.

"They remind me of samurai." Kazu noted while he kept moving forward at a slower, more carefully paced speed than before.

One of the people digging stood up straight to stretch his back and wipe the sweat off his brow when he noticed the two strange newcomers. "Hey! Who are you?" He called out, catching everyone's attention.

Kazu and Guardromon noticed that all eyes in the cavern had turned on them and some of them even held up their tools in defensive positions. A horn sounded from somewhere in the room and all the men split into tactical groups, ready to defend their home with all that they had.

"Kazu, I think we might be in trouble. I'm detecting hostility." Guardromon informed his Tamer who rolled his eyes.

"No offense, but anyone could have seen that without your sensors." He replied.

"None taken, my Tamer." The robot stated.

A man dressed in a lighter brown set of armour than all of his counterparts walked out to Kazu and Guardromon. He stopped a fair bit away from the boy before he called out. "State your reason for being here stranger!"

"What do you mean 'state my reason'? I don't even know how I got here!" Kazu replied harshly, receiving murmurs and angered grunts in reply.

"Men please! Calm down!" A voice boomed in the small cave. Kazu and Guardromon saw a man dressed in a large faded and tattered yellow coat with puffy brown pants that tucked into steel shin boots approach them. Chained to his wrist was a massive steel ball that he dragged behind him, his dark hair fell down in front of his eyes and he looked unable to move it away due to his predicament.

"Lord Kanbe?" The man in the light brown armour asked.

"It's fine. They could help me with this." He said softly, rattling the chains of the ball.

"Yes sir."

Kanbe made his way over to the young teen and his robotic partner. He stopped in front of them and inspected Guardromon before whistling in amazement.

"That's some machine. Did you build that yourself?" He asked.

"Uh…" Kazu didn't know what the older man was talking about at first before he remembered that Guardromon looked like a robot. "Oh, nah. He's a Digimon." Kazu replied, patting his partner on the back and making a hollow sound.

"A Digimon?" Kanbe questioned, having never heard the term before.

"Yeah, a monster made up of data." Kazu explained, his efforts were in vain as Kanbe didn't know what data was either.

"Yeah… Okay." The dark haired man replied uneasily as he sat down on the steel ball.

"I was wondering if someone here could help me." Kazu asked, seeing no point in explaining what data was as he was more likely to just confuse the man even more.

Kanbe's face turned into one that looked like he had just gotten an idea. "I'll help you, if you help me first." He stated.

"Fine. What do you need?" Kazu sighed.

"As you can see, I'm in a tough situation right now and have been looking for a way out of it ever since I was chained up. Can your robot break the chain to this damned thing?" Kanbe asked, his voice was full of hope at the prospect of finally being set free.

"I guess so. It's just a chain." Kazu muttered, he looked at his partner and nodded. Kanbe laid part of the chain out on the ground and stood back as much as possible. The rust coloured robot raised his arms and two missiles with arms and a whistle appeared on the tops of his wrists.

**"Guardian Barrage!"**

The two missiles launched towards the chain and impacted against it causing a small explosion of dust and dirt. The dust dried out Kanbe's throat and he coughed until the dust had cleared. Unfortunately, his luck was never too good and it didn't change for this situation.

"How did that not break?" Kazu was astounded that it hadn't worked, that attack was enough to damage a building yet it couldn't break a chain.

"I'm sorry I have failed you Kazu." Guardromon apologized glumly.

"Don't say that bud. You tried your best." Kazu said, lifting the Digimon's spirits back up.

"I always have such bad luck…" Kanbe sighed.

"So will you still help us?" Kazu asked expectantly though he doubted it seeing as though he wasn't able to help the older man break free.

"Seeing as though the chain didn't break, you can do something else for me." He replied, his cheery attitude returning.

"What would that be?" Guardromon questioned.

"Come with me…" Kanbe replied, walking off towards another tunnel.

Kazu shrugged and followed the man with Guardromon in tow. "So what's your name?" The young teen asked.

"I'm Kanbe Kuroda and I own these mines. Well, I took control of them after I was banished here." He replied still looking forward, well, to Kazu's knowledge as the man's hair covered his eyes. "What's yours?"

"I'm Kazu and this is Guardromon." The visor wearing boy replied as he gestured to his partner.

"I see. And what are you doing here?"

"Well, that's what I was kinda hoping you could help me with. I was standing around a computer with my friends and next thing I know, I'm here with you. Where are we by the way?"

"Well I don't know what a 'computer' is but you are in Ishigakibaru. So you want help getting home?"

"Yeah, basically."

"I guess I know of a few people that could help you. But first you have to beat the Drillatron!" He laughed.

"What's a- oh." Kazu sighed. In front of the three was a massive machine that had a body that resembled a tank with two giant drills on either side at the front of it.

"If you can beat this, then I will help you." Kanbe said. "I'll be waiting in the next chamber for you!"

The Drillatron lurched to life, drills at a spin. It drove around in a circle until it was facing the two who were to fight it. Before either could react, it rushed forwards. Guardromon was about to fire his missiles when it burrowed underground right in front of them.

"How does a big thing like that dig so quickly?" Kazu remarked.

The ground underneath them rumbled and Guardromon picked up Kazu and flew off to the side to narrowly avoid a drill that had erupted out of the ground where there where standing. Guardromon quickly fired off one missile that impacted the drill and caused it to start smoking. It receded back underground and the whole machine appeared again with one of the drills being inactive.

Guardromon scanned the machine and found a weak spot at its back. He flew around and prepared another missile which he launched but the machine burrowed underground again before it could hit. Guardromon set Kazu down on a ledge and flew into the hole that the machine had left when it dug into the earth.

**"Guardian Barrage!"**

He fired off two missiles that caused an explosion that dented the surface of the earth. More explosions could be heard and the ground caved in on the holes. Guardromon blasted his way out to hear his Tamers successful cheers.

"You did it Guardromon! We're the greatest!" Kazu exclaimed excitedly as his partner picked him up and flew into the next chamber where Kanbe was sitting on the steel ball once again with an impressed smirk on his face.

"I hear all went well. I guess I have to stay true to my word and help you." He conceded.

"How do you plan to help us?" Kazu asked.

"Now I'm no fool and I don't believe in having the future told, but there is one girl that can help us. She's called The Oracle but her real name is Tsuruhime." Kanbe replied.

"Cool, where is she?" Kazu asked, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"She's probably in Shikoku which is quite the travel." Kanbe informed the two making Kazu sigh with having to travel. "General! Prepare some squads. We make our first move on our plans very soon." Kanbe ordered as a man ran out of the camber hastily.

"Your plans?" Kazu asked.

"Control of Japan of course!" Kanbe replied enthusiastically.

"We're in Japan? We must've gone back in time or something…" Kazu mumbled.

End of Chapter.

**_So in this chapter we got to see Kazu and Guardromon meet Kanbe Kuroda who is one very unlucky guy. Which Tamer will we see next time and who will they meet if anyone? There's only one way to find out. (And yes, they did go back in time. I've made it so the Sengoku Basara time is a part of the Tamers' universe history.)_**

Leave a review, I'd love to hear your opinion on this story as it's my first ever cross-over fic.

-DW96


	3. Flodding Ueda Castle

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in any of my stories unless stated otherwise in my profile. All rights belong to their respective owners.)

**Sengoku Basara: Digital Heroes.**

**Chapter 3: Flooding Ueda Castle.**

**_Ueda Castle – 11:10 am._**

A man stood in the centre of what seemed to be a closed-off arena of some sorts. He stood there, watching, waiting for whatever it was that he was expecting to happen. At times like these he was usually outgoing and energetic but this time he was patient.

"General, are you okay?" Another man appeared, dressed in a camouflage patterned outfit and combat boots. He had a silver frame around his face that also kept his long spiked hair off of his features.

"I am fine Sauske. Masamune will be here any minute and I shall be ready. How goes the battle?" The one that had spoken was none other than Yukimura Sanada, the young Tiger of Kai. His lord, Shingen, had gotten ill and had left control to his young general, a position that Yukimura felt he didn't deserve.

"They've only made it past the front gate, our men are holding up for now and the cavalry and I are ready for your command." Sauske replied. Sauske is a ninja and high up in the hierarchy of Shingen's forces, right under Yukimura whom he tried to advise as best as possible but the young mans' eagerness often led to the ninja chasing after him, clueless as to what his general was doing.

"Set the cavalry into position, if they should fail then it is up to you Sauske. I trust you with this." Yukimura said, he bent down and carefully picked up two long crimson spears, one in each hand. The young general huffed and started to swing them around, not even breaking a sweat until he stopped suddenly.

He paced calmly over to the fence that surrounded him and looked passed it and set his gaze onto the moat that surrounded the area. The moat was the castle's defence from sneak attacks, the only accessible way into where Yukimura and Sauske were standing was one gate that could be seen from anywhere in the small, square arena so a sneak attack was virtually impossible.

A wind passed through the area and Yukimura's red coat fluttered while the cold air battered against his bare chest. His long brown hair that was tied at the back waved in the breeze, a crimson headband was tied around the man's forehead, its ends flying alongside his hair. He whipped around to face Sauske before exclaiming: "Let them know that we are Takeda!"

The ninja simply nodded and turned away, taking his time in walking out the gate. _'I just hope you don't do anything rash when you face Masamune.' _He mused in a concerned tone.

**_Front of Ueda Castle – 11: 20 am._**

From the gates of Ueda Castle, a sigh was heard. Not an angered sigh nor a disappointed sigh, no. It was a sigh of amusement for the one who let it loose was Masamune Date, the chief of Oshu and the One-Eyed Dragon. He was given the name for his loss of one eye that he covered with an eye patch and the use of six swords which he aptly named his 'six claws'.

"What is it my lord?" A deep voice asked.

"Yukimura is learning and you know what that means Kojuro?" He replied enthusiastically.

"What?"

"That means that he is going to take caution when he fights, therefore making it a lot more enjoyable for the both of us." Masamune chuckled while his 'Right Eye' stared straight on at the battle that raged on ahead. Soldiers striking each other down in an attempt to please their lords. One side by protecting their home, the other by helping their lord get to his rival.

"Here they come…" Kojuro muttered drawing one of his two swords that he kept sheathed under his brown coat. For in front of the two men were two horses with soldiers on top, they had run right through the battle and straight for the men. Masamune too, drew one of his six swords and prepared it.

The two cavaliers drew closer and closer. When in reach, the brave fighters on top were struck down onto the ground, void of life. "That was very reckless of you, Yukimura." Masamune muttered as he placed his sword back in its sheath beside his azure coat.

"We have waited long enough Kojuro, it's time we joined the fray." Masamune ordered, the two men walking through the gate and into the castle grounds.

"What of Sauske?" Kojuro questioned.

"What of Sauske." Masamune uttered obviously not fazed by the ninja.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A voice asked from high above. The One-Eyed Dragon and his right eye both looked up to see Sauske Sarutobi standing on a wooden beam. He was standing on his right foot and had his left leg sitting on top of his right.

"Oh, nothing." Masamune smiled.

"You keep going my lord, I will handle Sauske." Kojuro ordered. Masamune shrugged and walked casually to the right, towards a gate that would lead him further into the grounds and closer to his rival.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Sauske called as he lept off of the beam and headed straight for the ground. Instead of the usual body colliding with concrete, he sunk into the ground, shadows rising from the area of impact. When those shadows disappeared, more appeared a metre in front where Sauske then rose out of the ground, standing on his feet.

"That was a fancy trick." Masamune jibed, Sauske smirked and performed a round house kick, and he then spun out of it and to the side. Kojuro was impressed, to say the least, when he saw two Sauske's standing side by side, ready to fight. In their hands they had a weapon that looked like a star with crescent shaped blades instead of points.

"Now, now, save the magic tricks for the kids at the talent show." Masamune taunted.

"I can't let you reach Yukimura. I have to prevent you from getting there for as long as I am able." Sauske stated. Masamune laughed and darted for the gate at a speed that was almost impossible for a man wearing armour to run at.

The ninjas' moved to stop him but were stopped themselves when Kojuro blocked the path by holding his two swords out to either side. "And I'm afraid that I can't let you get to my lord." He said.

The two ninja stared down the lone man, neither side preparing to make a move. Kojuro waited a while longer before sheathing one sword, keeping the other in his hands for when the move was made.

**_Somewhere in the castle grounds – 11:45 am._**

"Takato, we've been swimming in this river for so long! Can't we get something to eat?" A childish voice complained amidst the sounds of battling.

"Guilmon, we've been here for about five minutes, and it's not a lake it's a moat, I keep telling you that." His brown haired Tamer, Takato replied.

"Why are those people fighting each other?" Guilmon asked curios as he'd never seen humans be so brutal towards each other before.

"I think we may be caught up in a war or something, I'm not too sure but we need to get out of here somehow." Takato looked around and spied a floodgate but saw no way to open it and it was impossible to climb over as it was too high.

"Why don't we Digivolve?" The red saurian suggested. Takato pulled his gold rimmed D-Arc out from under his soaked shirt and jumper to find it was completely dry. He reached behind and into the water to grab some modify cards out form his back pocket and felt that they weren't quite as lucky as his D-Arc.

"All the modify cards are wet. They aren't going to work at all…" He sighed miserably. Guilmon's ears pricked up when he heard the clashing of weapons and swam over to the floodgate so he could hear it better.

"What is it boy?" Takato questioned, unable to hear whatever his partner was and was also wondering why that particular sound had interested him when there were plenty of sounds he hadn't heard before; the crossing of swords, the clang of swords hitting armour, the sound of a weapon piercing skin.

"I hear two people fighting, they are really close." Guilmon replied.

**_A few minutes prior…_**

Kojuro and the two Sauske's had locked each other in combat. Masamune's right eye had no way of telling which ninja was the real one. All he had to do was tire the real Sauske out and the other would disappear.

Kojuro slashed at one of them with his sword but the ninja jumped backwards and sunk into the ground. Keeping his focus, the lone warrior began his assault on the other, preparing to strike him by swinging his sword up and over his head. His sword came hurtling down but only met the steel of Sauske's weapon. He heard something from behind him and spun around, meeting the other clone who had launched out of the ground to attack Kojuro from behind.

The hilt of his sword collided with the ninja's chest, sending him flying sideways. He didn't stop there, continuing in his assault, he spun again and drew his other sword, it meeting Sauske's weapon once again. The ninja of the Takeda clan slammed his knee into his opponent's gut; Kojuro lurched backwards but didn't lose his footing.

He sheathed his other sword and pelted towards the other ninja who was attempting to stand up. He brought his sword down on Sauske and it impacted his neck but the ninja just melted into shadows.

"Sorry, wrong one." The real Sauske taunted. Kojuro wasn't going to kid himself; he knew his limits and he was almost at them. Desperately looking for a way to end his battle quickly, he searched around the area and spied something that might help him.

_'The floodgates! If I drain the water from the moat then it'll give me enough time to recover.'_ He engaged in the weapon clashing with the ninja once more, this time however he let himself be backed up against the floodgate. He put all of his might into one mighty swing and knocked Sauske back.

The ninja sunk into the ground and appeared in front of Kojuro. He was spinning at an incredible speed whilst holding out his weapons, ready to tear through Kojuros' chest plate and wound him. Instead the dragon's right eye leapt to the side and Sauske tore through the wood of the gate with ease, sending all the water gushing out.

The water all tried to escape from its prison as quickly as possible and collapsed the gate in the process, with all the water that had flown out, Sauske had no time to recover and was washed away. The pressure had dragged him under and he managed to open his eyes. Through the searing pain that his chocolate brown eyes were put through, he spotted himself heading towards a wall and sunk into it, reappearing on the top of the wall where he saw Kojuro had grabbed onto the support beam of one of the building's overhangs.

"Smart move Kojuro." He muttered silently, moving to a sitting position on the roof.

The water finally stopped moving and settled down slightly, waves still lapped at the walls and buildings but there wasn't enough force behind them to do any harm to anyone anymore. Kojuro felt something brush up against his leg and assumed it was one of his swords. He reached into the water to pick it up but felt skin instead.

He checked the water level and noted that the water just reached the top of his thighs. He reached down into the water again and clasped onto what he made out to be an arm. He heaved upwards and pulled out a young boy dressed in a blue jumper. The water reached the boys' waist and Kojuro was glad that he wouldn't have to carry the child trough the water.

Takato coughed and spluttered, water droplets flew out of his mouth and he found that he could breathe normally again. He and Guilmon were leaned up against the floodgate one minute, and the next the water had dragged them outwards.

"Where's Guilmon?" He wondered aloud, not realizing there was a man in front of him or that the same brown haired man was his saviour.

"I don't know a Guilmon but I am Kojuro." He replied, Takato was scared out of his wits at the sudden answer and jumped backwards, splashing water about as he did so.

"Wh- Who are you?" Takato stuttered, obviously not hearing the man introduce himself the first time.

"I am Kojuro, what are you doing here and how did you get into the moat. Don't you now there is a war going on?" Kojuro asked sternly, kids had no place on a battlefield amongst the rage and blood, of which so much had been shed already.

"I don't know, I was in my friend's house at first and then… Wait… War? What war?" Takato asked, he didn't know of any war happening right now, assuming he was still in Japan.

"The war is for the unification of Japan. The eastern army's leader, Ieyasu Tokugawa, wants Japan to be a unified, peaceful place. The western army's leader, Mitsunari Ishida, wants nothing but vengeance against Ieyasu for killing his lord." Kojuro replied. He wasn't too sure about telling a child about what was happening but he should of already known as most of the country already did.

"Oh, well I'm not from here. Have you seen my friend?" Takato questioned. Kojuro was about to reply when Sauske rose out of the water holding a red dinosaur by the shoulders.

"Would this be him?" The ninja asked, once again, Takato jumped at the unexpected answer.

"Uh… Oh, yeah. That's him…" The goggled boy replied after he came to the conclusion that the new man had swum there, even if he doubted that since he had managed to carry Guilmon too but then again, how much made sense to him right now.

"What is that thing anyway? Some kind of dinosaur?" Kojuro asked, the samurai and ninja forgetting about their battle for now.

"I'm a Digimon." Guilmon replied with a chuckle.

"It talks?" Kojuro was stunned, having not expected it to talk.

"Yeah, you should've seen how high I jumped when it asked if I'd had any bread." Sauske replied. Takato sighed and gave Guilmon a look but the saurian didn't notice. He was too busy staring off towards another gate with an interested look on his face.

"What is it boy?" The unofficial leader of the Tamers asked his partner.

"There is more fighting over there." Guilmon replied distantly.

"Of course there is fighting, you two are caught in the middle of a war." Kojuro explained once again.

"That's where Yukimura was waiting for Masamune…" Sauske muttered, sprinting off at an inhuman speed towards his general with Kojuro in tow. Takato glanced at Guilmon and judging by the look on his partners face, the dinosaur didn't want to miss out on anything that was happening so they followed too.

**_Ueda Castle, Arena – 12: 15 am._**

Yukimura Sanada and Masamune Date had both been fighting continuously with all of their strength until both samurai had tired themselves out. Yukimura was using his scarlet spears for support while Masamune's swords were sticking in the ground around him.

Both were obviously worn out from the fighting that had occurred between them, both physical and verbal. Sauske appeared at the entrance to the arena and nodded to Yukimura who did the same in acknowledgement. Masamune noticed this and turned to see Kojuro running up as well. The One-Eyed Dragon turned back to his long-time rival and smirked.

Masamune spun around in a full three hundred and sixty degree circle, grabbing all six swords as he did so. Yukimura stood up properly and gripped his spears tightly. Takato ran up with Guilmon just in time to see a man dressed in azure armour holding six swords charge up with electricity and a man dressed in crimson armour charge up his two spears with fire.

The two rivals launched towards each other at a high speed, fire clashed with lightning and dust kicked up into the air. Takato coughed as it settled in his throat. When it cleared Masamune and Yukimura were in the exact same position as before, breathing heavily.

"Why don't we call it a draw once again?" Masamune suggested, his rival nodding slowly in response as the One-Eyed Dragon gathered his swords and sheathed them all. Kojuro approached his lord and gestured towards Takato and Guilmon with a nod of the head.

"And who might you two be?" Masamune bellowed in a more calm manor now that he had regained his breath.

"Well, uh… I'm Takato Matsuki and this is my friend, Guilmon." The boy replied as he walked up to the azure samurai uneasily. The sun glinting of the yellow crescent shaped ornament that sat on his helmet.

"What are those unusual clothes you're wearing… And don't you children know of the war?" Yukimura exclaimed.

"Kojuro and I have informed them of the war general but I suspect that they aren't from our time." Sauske said, appearing beside the young tiger of Kai and reminding Takato of how Renamon used her Kohenkyo ability to do so as well.

"I had that feeling too." Takato mentioned, Masamune nodding in response. He glanced to Yukimura and the man nodded his head once.

"We'll have to go see the Oracle. She's good with all the future stuff." Masamune chuckled lightly.

"Oracle?" Guilmon pondered, raising one clawed hand to his mouth.

"A young woman named Tsuruhime. She can receive visions of the future." Kojuro explained. Masamune looked to Kojuro and the two walked off together alongside Yukimura and Sauske.

"Where are you all going?" Takato asked.

"If you want to get anywhere you have to leave as soon as you're ready and we're all ready so we're leaving. I strongly suggest you come along too." Sauske advised, the goggled boy took no hesitation in running to catch up with them on their way to see Tsuruhime at Noshima.

End of Chapter.

**_A longer chapter this time, yay…_**

Anyways, I am pretty impressed with the way it turned out although I could have fit a lot more detail into the fighting and descriptions but I've already re-written this whole chapter twice.

Masamune and Yukimura along with Kojuro, Sauske, Takato and Guilmon are on their way to Tsuruhime as well as Kanbe, Kazu and Guardromon. Who will we see next? Only one way to find out…

Review and share your opinions/ ideas on the story with me, I'd love to see if you could guess who turns up next before I plan it all out.

-DW96


End file.
